


| four a.m. | levi

by gravitate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitate/pseuds/gravitate
Summary: early morning rituals





	

  _You are the_ _ _ **stubborn**__ _ _ **pumping**__

of this  ** aching heart. **

* * *

 

_ A breath. _

 

_ A hitch. _

 

_ A pounding beat. _

 

The obscurity of four a.m. loomed in the household like a heavy barrier, and there was nothing to see with all of the lights turned off, and most blinds shut- until he was met with the sight of your sleeping not-so-soundly, curled into yourself and upright against the arm of the couch.  Luminescence pooled from the glimmer of the full moon that seeped through the division between the curtains of the large window positioned in the wall just next to the crown of your head.

 

Your breathing was even, and you seemed to be resting deeply, but he knew this routine of yours all too well- your long nights spent in your studio room, the scribbles of poetry or blueprints of empty sketches sprawled out around your balled up figure, long-since abandoned as exhaustion overpowered your gifted imagination hours before.  This was almost nightly occurrence.  You would sneak from the bed with stealth after you were sure he’d fallen deep asleep, and tip-toe off to your studio to satiate your racing, ingenious mind with whatever you had at your disposal, only to finally drop whatever it was in your hands quite sometime later as fatigue finally set in for you.

 

And like clockwork, Levi would always stir from his dormancy and- without even checking anymore, at this point- reflexively swing his legs from under the duvet to the chill of the floor in one smooth movement.  He would navigate his way throughout the hallways by previous memory of many nights alike, making his way to the one room he gave you free reign over to encourage your creativity; although, regrettably, as he realized within the first week how disorganized and unkempt the inside of your head must be.

 

And every night, he would find you in the same position, on the  same couch, next to the same window, surrounded by different conceptions.  He would stop for a moment every night, always in one perpetual spot as well, and just drink in the sight of your being.

 

_ A breath. _

 

He would breath out something that sounded of aggravation- and, in part, it was, for he knew this was quite a tiring process for the both of you- but, there was also a sense of endearment to it that could never really be overpowered by his short-fused temperament.

 

_ A hitch. _

 

His breath would catch in his throat a small bit, as though catching him off guard; as though this were the first night he had found you like this, and only then, he honestly believed, did he realize the work artistry you truly were.

 

_ A pounding beat. _

 

And his heart would soar as he shook himself free of your trance, and he would walk over to your side to gingerly scoop you into his more-than-capable arms with ease.  With a gentle kiss to your forehead, he would swiftly turn back to the darkened doorway his eyes had quickly become accustomed to since leaving your bed, and he would stop for just a few more ticks of the clock, to look at you closely and let a small smile slip onto his countenance.

 

_ 'Such a stubborn brat.' he’d think to himself, leisurely beginning the journey back to your bedroom, holding onto you firmly as you shifted in your doze to bury your face deeper into his chest, clinging to his shirt with your small fists.  That always caused his impulsive grin to stretch wider. _

 

He’d lay you down tenderly, closing his arms around you right away as you cozied in.

 

He would kiss your sleepy lips quickly, before nuzzling his nose closer against the crook of your neck with a quiet whisper escaping him.

 

“I love you, brat.”

  
  
  
_“I love you too, Levi.”_

**Author's Note:**

> got about one more to post and hopefully i'll have a new one up tonight


End file.
